Chloe James
Chloe James is the tetartagonist of Dog With a Blog. She is the youngest child of Ellen Jennings and Bennett James. She is the younger sister of Avery Jennings and Tyler James. She gets along with Stan, as well as her siblings. She is a rather silly and sassy little girl. Chloe is portrayed by Francesca Capaldi. Personality Chloe is sweet, perky and energetic, plus sassy. She has a very active imagination. Chloe is very nice and loves her life as well as her family. She looks up to Avery and loves her more than anything else. Description Chloe is girly and funky with a nice piece of jewerly. She is also 40 inches and has curly red hair. She has dark brown eyes and pale skin. Relationships Tyler James Tyler is Chloe's brother. He and Chloe seem to communicate well, seeing as they're not step-siblings, like Tyler and Avery. Tyler gets hypnotized and awed in Chloe's cuteness, resulting in her getting things done her way. Tyler, without any argument, took Chloe to get her ears pierced. He is also very good at losing Chloe much like the other family members. Avery Jennings Avery Jennings is Chloe's older sister; she is intelligent and kind. She is also very smart and loves Stan a lot. Chloe looks up to Avery and wrote down her name for the person she admires most. They are very close and always stick together. Ellen Jennings Ellen is her stepmother. She realizes that Chloe is young and since she is her parent, she hopes to rejoice that as a family. However, she and Bennett often leave her behind on family outings. Bennett James Bennett is the father of the house. He is Chloe and Tyler's father. He recently married Ellen and moved in with Avery and her. He will often use his psychologist techniques her, usually resulting badly. Sometimes Chloe tries tricking Bennett into getting things her way because she knows he is softer than Ellen. For example, she asked Bennett's permission to get her ears pierced after Ellen said no. Chloe thought her dad's job was a sockologist instead of a psychologist. After he spoke with her class, she said her dad's job is to make kids cry. Even though her dad is on the crazy side to her, she thinks her mom is a "superhero", resulting in their nice home. Stan Chloe is basically a little sister and a best friend to Stan. They both built and live in a fort and call it their country. They tell each other pretty much everything and Chloe shares her thoughts and knowledge with Stan, wowing him. They have a close relationship, probably having the closest relationship out of the whole family. They are always working with each other (talking about feelings and thoughts, building forts, partnering for art contests, etc.) Darcy Stewart Darcy is Chloe's best friend. She and Darcy did not get along in the beginning (Stan's Old Owner). They would fight over one of Darcy's stuffed toys and Chloe would "pull her nose off" and not give it back. Later, however, they bonded together and became best friends. In Good Girl Gone Bad, both Chloe and Darcy teamed up to make Tyler impress Darcy so she likes him. Mason Mason's first appearance as Chloe's new friend is in "Stan Gets Schooled". They begin to date after proving to her parents she can get a boyfriend just like Avery and Tyler a girlfriend. Coincidentally, their relationship is similar to Bennett and Ellen. Chloe is also friends with his twin Jason. Quotes *"Where's my pony?!" *"DADDY! DADDY! There's a monster chasing me!" *"In cartoons, talking animals are happy." *"My Food box really hurts." *"Busted." *"I'm a mountain man." *"It's really not your fault. Mommy and Daddy do this all the time." *"Seriously? You guys don't talk at all?" *"Wrong pillow." *"Ha ha ha ha classic!" *"You've got Chloe! That's how they talk on TV." *"Was that important enough to kick your sister off the chair and lie to mommy?" *"I'm gonna rip your head off." *"We can do anything." *"What?" *"I'm Mrs. Crimmons." *"Why do I just stand there making popping noises?" *"Clap everybody clap!" *"My bun!" *"You tricked me Stan." *"Stan you write a blog?" *"You sly taco." *"Say it's the milk! Say it's the milk!" *"I called Russia!" Trivia *Chloe is very similar to Zuri Ross from one of Disney Channel's TV shows, "Jessie", but with much less sass. *A running gag in the show is that in some episodes, the family forgets Chloe, and whenever they find out, they yell, "CHLOE!" Chloe is also aware of this, since in Dog with a Hog she states, "Mommy and Daddy do this all the time, and then I always get a new doll." *In Guess Who's a Cheerleader, Chloe revealed that she wants to turn out like Avery and she admires her the most. She also thinks that Avery is her role model. *Chloe is possibly "ashamed" of Bennett working as a psychologist because she told her class the janitor was her father. *Out of all the characters, Chloe has the most imagination, being eight. *She knows how to speak German. *She loves animals (including ponies) *Chloe cannot do her own makeup ("Stuck in the Mini with You") Gallery Tetaragonist Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Children Category:James/Jennings Family Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Students Category:Acquaintances of Avery Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Tyler James Category:Acquaintances of Stan Category:Acquaintances of Ellen Jennings Category:Acquaintances of Bennett James Category:Chloe James/Gallery Category:Main Cast Category:Little Kids Category:Protagonists